brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Peralta
Roger Peralta is Jake Peralta's father. He walked out on the family, when Jake was seven, and has since reappeared infrequently in Jake's life. Throughout the Series Season Two In Captain Peralta, Roger gets in touch with Jake, much to his excitement. He takes Jake out to dinner, and it is revealed that the only reason he got in contact is because he is being accused of drug possession. Jake, Charles and Scully fly to Quebec, to find out who framed Roger. However, Roger is arrested upon arrival, as they find drugs in his apartment. Jake realises that both Roger's girlfriend and mistress had access to his apartment so they could have framed him. Roger is found innocent, but doesn't turn up at the celebration party that Jake had planned for him. Jake goes and confronts him, and tells Roger that he doesn't want to see him again. Season Three In Karen Peralta, Roger arrives as the surprise guest at Karen Peralta's house for Jake's birthday. Karen announces then that Roger and her are seeing each other again. Jake tries to break them up but later sees that Roger genuinely cares about Karen and agrees to let them be together. Season Five In Two Turkeys, Jake's parents and Amy's parents are meeting one another for the first time. Upon Victor and Camila Santiago arriving for Thanksgiving dinner, Roger is half-naked from the bottom down since he couldn't decide which pair of pants to wear. He is not self-conscious of how he appears as he asks how their trip was flying in. The conversations between the parents are off to a rough start before the Thanksgiving meal so Jake & Amy bring out the alcohol and get them drunk. Roger begins competing with Victor over showing their support toward Jake & Amy's relationship. The two fathers' competition in topping the other get greater when each carving a turkey, to the point where Roger ends up cutting off his thumb accidentally. Jake rushes his dad to the hospital, where Roger reveals to Jake that he has three half-sisters. After his left thumb is reattached to his hand, Roger reveals to Jake that he has half-brothers too. In Jake & Amy, after the bomb scare caused the wedding to be cancelled, Jake mentions to Amy that their parents ended up having dinner together, that it sounded like they had fun and their dads only got into one arms-wrestling match. Amy asks who won and Jake tells her that neither because they both threw out their shoulders. Personality Roger is shown to be untrustworthy, and often uncaring towards other people's feelings, such as cheating on his partners and not being considerate about Jake. However, Karen claims that he does have a more sensitive side, as he cared for her and brought her soup when she was sick. Relationships Jake Peralta Jake is shown to be very distrustful of his father, and he is unwilling to accept his father back into his life after numerous betrayals. Jake tells Charles that it's not blood that matters, as Roger has never been there for him, and he doesn't view Roger as his father figure, instead seeking a father figure in Holt. Karen Peralta Roger and Karen broke up because he left them, and also due to the numerous times he cheated, including with her best friend. Despite this, Karen is willing to look past it, and the two start dating again later in life. Karen tells Jake that Roger really cares about her now, such as when he flew in on his day off and brought her soup when she had bronchitis.Karen Peralta (episode) Kate Peralta Not much is known about their relationship, other than the fact that he only visited her about 9 times throughout her childhood, one time sending his co-pilot, Steve, who taught her how to shave. Gallery Cptperalta.jpg KarenPeralta5.jpg KarenPeralta6.jpg KarenPeralta8.jpg KarenPeralta11.jpg KarenPeralta13.jpg TwoTurkeys - 7.jpg|Scene rehearsal involving Roger Peralta and Victor Santiago staredown. TwoTurkeys - 4.jpg|Roger drunkenly tries to make a better toast than Victor. TwoTurkeys - 10.jpg|Victor throws a drunken retort toward Roger. TwoTurkeys - 1.jpg|Roger vs. Victor Santiago in who will carve the turkey. Trivia * He coached Jake's little league baseball team.Sal's Pizza * Flies internationally from Albany to Quebec for Tribute Airlines. * In Hostage Situation, he appears as a potential sperm donor for Charles and Genevieve. * He said he’s had sex with about 400 women. ** Was caught making out with a female clown in a bounce house on Jake's sixth birthday. Two Turkeys ** Learned Spanish from one of his mistresses. Two Turkeys ** He went to a single parent-teacher-conference, at which he had sex with the teacher ontop of Jake's diorama. ** Once hooked up with the entirety of Kate's mother's book club. * He fathered children, Jake's half-siblings, in all the hubs of cities with international airports --Atlanta, Newark, Dallas–Fort Worth, etc.Two Turkeys * Pretended to like golf to get away with cheating on Karen.Two Turkeys * Used to fly with Sully Sullenberger.Two Turkeys References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Peralta Family